One Last Job
by LizardThumb
Summary: A short story based on Travels through Talnira. This is set many years after current events. In this time line, Gideon Tealeaf is enjoying his retirement, until he is summoned to The Protector's Rest in order to settle up his dues to The Thieves Guild with one last job.
1. Prologue

'I don't quite know what you want from me Julian.' Pen stated bluntly as more thieves guild members continued coming into the library, piling up dusty crate after crate box. 'What am I supposed to be looking for in these?' he lifted the lid of a box and grabbed a handful of the battered parchments inside.

'I acquired these from the estate of Sally Redbridge.' Julian stated, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Winter had made the journey from Redbridge to the Protector's Keep harsh. 'The final heir of Baron Redb...'

'Define acquired.' Pen interrupted.

The head of the Thieves Guild looked deflated. 'They were on auction.' He said, not quite in his usual tone of gusto.

'Did you win the auction?' Pen asked. He waved his hand. 'You know what.' He interrupted himself. 'I don't want to know, I already know, but I don't want to.'

Julian put an arm around the ageing Teifling's shoulder and reeled him in. 'That's the spirit Pen, that's the spirit.' Pen's spirit was not lifted by this gesture.

'As I was saying, final heir to Baron Redbridge.' Julian continued. 'That's The Baron Redbridge.' Julian looked to Pen, expecting him to get where he was going with this.

Pen did not get where he was going with this. 'O...OK?' he said politely.

'As in Baron Redbridge, the one who left a hoard so vast it's said to be more vaulble than the entire worth of Alberton.' Julian said with the enthusiasm one would expect when confronted with such riches.

'Jullian, that's just a legend.' Penn rolled his eyes. 'People have been looking for that hoard since he died 350 years ago, there's a reason it hasn't been found.'

'Cause the secret has been passed down the family line hidden elaborately is a series of seemingly random documents that no one has had access to until now?' Julian answered as more boxes of said documents were piling in.

'No, it's cause it's not real.' Pen stated, attempting the lower Julian's expectations.

Julian sighed, his breath visible in the cold library. 'Pen, look, I've heard the stories, same as you since I was a boy.' Julian pulled a pipe from his cloak and began pacing. 'When I grew up, I dismissed them as just stories, legend and myth But what if.' He looked directly at Pen. 'What if there was a bit of truth to the story. What if Baron Redbridge was as paranoid as they the story goes. What if he did have a vision of Redbridge being burned to the ground. What if he did hide a vast fortune to rebuild Redbridge should that time come?' Julian was eye to eye with Pen now.

'Fine.' Penn sighed.

Julian clap his hands. 'I knew you'd see sense!'

'This isn't seeing sense.' Pen raised his hand to stop him. 'This is entertaining a childish notion.'

'That's the final box, Guv.' a guild member informed them, their voice muffeld through a heavy woollen balaclava.

'Excellent.' Julian throw his outer robe from the chair he had rested it on to his own back in a single motion. 'Well Pen, I'll leave you to it. Send over a message once you find something.'

'Whoa hang about.' Pen furrowed his brow. 'I didn't come out the womb knowing how to investigate, this'll cost you.'

'It's fine, Gideon owes me a favour.' Julian said putting on his thick gloves.

'That's great, do I look like Gideon?' Penn moved his arms out to welcome an inspection. 'Your welcome to ask Gideon to look through these, but I know him well and he's more of a stab first read up on it later kind of guy.'

'Urgh fine.' Julian removed his gloves and dug into his coat for his coin purse.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was setting in the clear summer sky. A few ducks and ducklings lingered around the bank of the river a few miles south of Mason. The wet grass led up the water's edge toward a neat and cobbled garden area adjoined to grey stone cottage.

A small whisp of smoke flumed from the outdoor fire pit. Harlie Tealeaf, an older halfling woman, was preparing a marinade on a wooden table nearby. She took off her steamed glasses and wiped them dry on her half apron. Her greying chestnut hair was tied back in a kerchief, the sound of an opening gate caught her attention, before she returned to her worktop.

'Well hello handsome.' Harlie greeted her husband, a fellow elderly Halfling, Gideon Tealeaf his grey hair tied up in it's usual pony tail, with a few stands falling either side of his face.

'They had the chicken thighs and oranges, but no basil.' He walked over to his wife and placed a burlap sack on the table, before turning to his wife and pecking her on the cheek, she smiled.

'See if we have some over by the window.' Harlie she muttered a loud, grabbing and orange and spirally peeling it with surgical precision.

'I'll check, we defiantly had some a few weeks back.' Gideon walked over to the long flower pot below the window, he walked with a limb, not bad enough to hinder walking speed, but bad enough to not go unnoticed. He quickly spotted a couple of the leaves he was looking for and plucked them from the stem, before returning to his wife.

'I don't usually collect things for free.' He said dropping the leafs into the bowl, the orange peel soon followed and the couple shared a quick kiss.

'I think you're a little too old for the kind of fetching that you used to do.' Halrie remarked as she grabbed the two chicken thighs and quickly dunked them into the sauce she held them for a good few seconds before tossing them on the grill.

They ate their food at the quaint table on the back porch as the sun set. Harlie tossed some of her leftovers to the gathered plump of ducks. Gideon shot her a leer, she responded by sticking her tongue out.

Gideon rose from the table, grabbing the mostly empty plates and dropped them into the kitchen sink. Before he could make a start on cleaning them, a coo from behind grabbed his attention. A pigeon sat in the small window just next to the front door of the cottage, a note attached to it's talon. Gideon made his way over, he mentally narrowed down the list of people who could have sent this message. He untied the note an unravelled it, the writing familiar, his eyes widened.

'Gid, what's up?' Harlie asked concerned, walking over to her husband.

'It's from Penn.' He replied. 'It's something big.'

Harlie tutted, 'That's all very well but does he not understand the concept of retirement?'

'He does.' Gideon replied. 'But it's a job from Julian, and I do owe him a favour.'

Harlie sighed, 'No offence hon, but you've been retired for a few years, is there not a more youthful person for the job?'

'I'm guessing they need someone with experience over eagerness. Besides I only owe him one, after this, I'm settled up.' He replied, walking around the living room grabbing what he'd need for the journey ahead, tossing them into his bag.

'Fine, I'll allow it.' Harlie said as she grabbed his shortsword, Hornblade, from the cupboard under the stairs. 'Just try not to too cocky, you're not as nimble as you used to be.'

'When have I ever been too cocky?' Gideon asked, hoisting his pack onto his shoulders.

'Let me think.' She said sarcastically. 'When you tried to take on a marilith by yourself.'

Gideon thought for a moment. 'I don't remember that.' He took his shortsword from her outstretched hand.

'Cause you got knocked out.' Harlie said flatly.

'I seem to recall coming around having been rescued by a chestnut haired angel.' He opened the front door preparing to leave.

'Your welcome.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'Be safe love.'

'I will.' he smiled and turned up the path, through the gate and on the road North to Morgrush.


	3. Chapter 2

The Protector's Rest stood steadfast in the heart of the city of Morgrush. The Rest was the headquarters for the city's adventurers guild, and thus had become somewhat of a hub for hunters, sell swords, smiths, scollers and merchants. The large grey stone building was surrounded by a small outer wall fifty yards out, between which was perpetually filled with a few dozen wagons, hoping to get in on the business being drummed up by the The Rest.

Gideon dismounted at the entrance gate, at the small outer wall and handed the reigns to one of the guards. A young human with hair cut short, his sleeveless tunic as grey as the stone of the Rest itself, assured him that his and the rest of the horses are well kept and fed adiquitley in the stables around the side of the inner wall, well worth every penny of the eight copper the Halfling handed to him.

The Halfling could see why steeds were no longer allowed in the rest, he'd never seen the Rest so busy. Looking down from the roof, it would be difficult to see the cobbled walkway that led to grand entrance hall. The wagons nearest the outer wall sold grain, food and meats, although there were a lot of people in this area, not too many off them looked as though they were the typical clientèle of the Rest. However, as Gideon made his way closer to the main building, he could see more people who looked as though they knew how handle a difficult situation.

The wagons closest to the wall belonged to armourers and arms traders, the occasional smith at work out the back of a wagon. One Colossus girl sat cross-legged just next to the main path, she was sharpening a double sided axe whilst trying to brush off a heavily armoured dwarf who was insisting he could handle the weapon that had been designed specifically for a seven foot plus person.

Gideon squeezed his way through the throng of people, eventually making it to the open doors of the entrance hall. Adorning the high ceiling of the entrance hall were eight flags, one for each nation on the continent, the message was clear, all are welcome at the Protector's Rest.

To his right, he saw a small line of people queuing at the coffee bar, behind which an energetic goblin was pulling levers, turning gears and pouring water in what seemed like a blur to the aged paladin. To the right, four tables under a banner reading, 'Adventurer's Guild Registration.' Although not as busy as the rest of the hall, the half dozen soon-to-be adventurer's guild members were sat down over a couple of wooden tables intensely scribbling their details on to the provided paperwork. In the back corners either side were large staircases protected by a team of grey-clad guards.

To the back wall, another line for the large reception desk, manned by four staff members dressed in grey, they worked methodically in the shadow of a large portrait on the wall behind them.

Gideon looked at the portrait in amazement that it was still up. It had been around fifty years since he and his friends had to hold a pose for a week while one of Olorian's finest painters make sketch after sketch for reference. A few months later, the Rest's first receptionist, Tinks, unveiled the giant painting.

The Protectorate Under The Command of Gideon Tealeaf, depicted Gideon front and center, mid-sheathing his freshly cleaned sword. Next to him, Shakey Fizzlebang was awkwardly reloading her soul sucking gun whilst Hamish was just about to put on his mask, smoking pipe hanging from his mouth, his face tired. On the other side, Aramil was helping Salazar Mallar affix his chest plate and Pen was walking half dressed, his staff in one hand and robe in the other.

The painting didn't capture them in a heroic way, but it captured them preparing to do something heroic. Although he did not appreciate it at the time, as he grew older, the painting grew on him. No matter what heroic deed they did, be it killing demon princes, or ending generation long conflicts, it all started with them getting ready, he found the it humbling.

A bonny elf girl in a grey tunic, bounced over the distracted paladin near the centre of the entrance hall.

'Greetings, welcome to the Protector's Keep. Are you here for a job and are a registered member of the Adventurer's Guild?' She asked, in an upbeat and rehearsed manor.

'Is Pen around?' Gideon snapped out if his daze, looking up at the elf girl.

'Pen?' She cocked her head. 'Like for pigs?'

Gideon smiled, shaking his head. 'No, Pennance.' He pointed to the shirtless Tiefling in the giant painting. 'See him?'

'The skinny Teifling guy?.' She asked unsure, she'd been working here for a couple of months now and she'd had unusual questions but this was something else.

'Yeah him.' Gideon continued. 'He sent me a message to come here.'

'erm...that's not an enchanted painting.' She was so confused right now.

'Oh Gideon!' Called a familiar voice from the bottom of the nearby stairs. The guards parted making room for the elderly half-elf.

'Hamish, how's it going?' Gideon asked, closing the gap between them. They shook hands before Hamish pulled him in to a hug.

'I'm alright man.' Hamish patted his old friend on the back, it had been way too long. 'You here for Pen?'

'Yeah, came as soon as I got the message.' Gideon said taking a step back and looking closer at his old friend.

His face looked tired, but he was beaming. On his wrinkled forehead, a circlet of gold, a small amethyst stone in the centre. Hamish no longer wore his mask, that had long since become a symbol of peace for the Olorian people. His robes looked like they had been tailored by masters, however he could see they were fraying at the edges.

'Counsiler L'Asino, is he with you?' The elf girl asked, catching up with Gideon.

'Oh yes.' Hamish grabbing him and bringing him in for a shoulder to shoudler hug. 'This is Gideon Tealeaf, he's one of the founders.'

Her face dropped, turning a faint shade of red. 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!'

'It's alright.' Gideon reassured her. 'I know I don't look as handsome as I used to.' Nodding to the painting.

'No it's not that!' Her face dropped, for a second time. 'Sorry it's just so many people.' She was taking deep breaths. 'And...and...I...er...'

'Hey, hey, Nicole, relax.' Hamish put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. Her breathing quickly returned to normal. 'I'm taking him up the the library, just mark him down in the log, alright?'

'Yes Counsellor.' She nodded and remained frozen as the two old friends made their way up the stairs.

'I'm such an idiot.' Nicole whispered to herself, before scribbling his name in the log book.

Pen sat at the central table staring blankly at the mountain of parchment scraps and empty coffee mugs. A couple dozen scraps were pinned to the nearby book shelves, with various words underlined.

Stir crazy is a term used to describe a mental breakdown due to incarceration, however since this had been a self imposed prolonged stay indoors, Pen only had himself to blame for his current state of stir-craziness. The library had slowly become off limits to outsiders as Pen increased his take over. His curiosity-turned-obsession had led him to turn the Celestial Fiction aisle into a make shift bedroom. At his demand, the Rest's guards made sure he had a constant supply of food, water and coffee.

Pen continued to stare at the paper filling the table until a clap broke his transfixion. The Teifling turned to the source of the sound, to his left Hamish, his arms lowering, and Gideon next to him.

'Oh! Gideon you made it.' Pen stated as matter of fact.

'It's nice to see you Pen.' Gideon paused for a moment taking in the sight of the dishevelled Tiefling. 'You actually look like shit.'

'Well it's nice to see...' Pen rose from his seat angrily.

'Pen, he's right.' Hamish interrupted.

Pen sat back down, leaned back and let out a long sigh. 'Yeah, he usually is.'

They remained in silence for a moment, before Gideon spoke up. 'Look, obviously you've been at work on this for a while. Maybe we should do this later?'

'It's OK, I can do this.' Pen rose to his feet, grabbing on the table's edge for support.

'You know about Baron Redbridges hoards?'

'That's what this is about?' Gideon's face had dropped. 'A bloody fairytale?!'

'It's not a fairy tale.' Pen stated bluntly, staring down the Halfling.

Gideon opened his mouth to retort, but threw out a hand. 'Go ahead.'


	4. Chapter 3

Eight hours later, the doors to the library opened, Pen, Gideon and Hamish emerged. It was the first time real fresh air had got to the room since Pen had set up shop in there in winter. One of the guards on the door was visibly uncomfortable with the musky air pouring out.

'It's amazing how quickly you get used to it.' Gideon said, off hand to the guard.

Hamish turned to other guard. 'There's about two dozen crates around the main table, they need taking to secure storage. Go let Maroh know.'

'Yes Councillor.' The Half-Orc guard nodded and turned to leave. 'Oh!' She quickly whipped back to face the three. 'Almost forgot, Mr Tealeaf's quarters have been arranged, top floor, room three.'

'Cheers.' Gideon nodded to the guard before she left. 'Will need that, I'm cream-crackered after that.'

'I think I'm gonna grab a nightcap before I hit the hay.' Hamish led the three down the hallway, he turned to Gideon. 'You fancy one?'

'I think I can muster a swift one.' He replied, stretching out his arms over his head.

'Can I come for one?' Pen asked turning to them both.

'You need to go to take a shower.' Hamish replied without skipping a beat.

Pen looked down at his dishevelled robes. 'I see your point.' He turned on his heel. 'I shall retire to my room, by way of the wash room.' He marched back down the hallway.

Gideon shook his head. 'Nice to see some things never change.'

Hamish laughed. 'He's a fucking head case.'

They went down a few sets of stairs and arrived in the Rest's bar in the basement. They noticed a Gnomish guard had followed them to make sure there was no attempt to start a fight with one or two of the founders. They sat down at the end of one of the long tables, Gideon beckoned over the guard that was tailing them. The guard pretended to ignore him, however Gideon pointed directly at her. 'Hey you, guard that's been following us.' She put her finger to her lips and gave a silent shush.

Gideon furrowed his brow. 'Don't shush me, get over here.'

The Gnome walked over to the table. 'What is it Mr Tealeaf?'

'Can you get us drinks?' Gideon asked.

The Gnome was taken aback. 'I'm a guard, not a waitress.'

Hamish put his hand on the guard's shoulder. 'Look, erm...'

'Stacy.' The guard said.

'Look Stace, we've been keeping ourselves alive for like ages.' Hamish assured her. 'We'll be fine, let your guard down.' She closed her eyes, dropped her shoulders, she let out a long sigh and opened her eyes, her relaxed smile radiant.

'Great, now get us two Dragon Island Iced Teas.' Hamish motioned his arm towards the bar.

'Yes Counsellor L'Asino' Stacy sighed as she walked over to the bar.

'See you still have that silver tongue.' Gideon commented.

'It helps on the council.' Hamish commented idly. 'This place has changed a lot.' He said looking around.

'Yeah, there was like only a couple of stools of by the bar.'

'Could you even call it a bar?'

'Well the shield on two bits of wood.' Gideon reminisced. 'This place meant a lot to us back then.'

'How's Harlie?' Hamish asked.

'She's doing just fine, she's taken to retirement a lot better that I have, that's for sure.' Gideon smiled. 'I'm glad we broke the rule against dating within the group. Think that worked out great for us both.'

'For you yes, others not so much.' Hamish nodded, thinking about how he'd seen group after group fall apart after a bad break up. 'Did we make a mistake?' he asked.

'Honestly, I haven't thought about it that much.' Gideon met his eyes and paused. 'That was ages back.'

'Yet we were so close.'

'Like Brothers.'

Hamish chuckled. 'More than brothers.' Looking at Gideon, staring straight back at him.

'We were young.' Gideon shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment then looking down to the table.

Hamish smiled faintly. 'How has it been thirty years Gid?'

'You joined the council and I ran this place.' Gideon said bluntly. 'You liberated your country, I settled down with Harlie. Then thirty years has flown by.' Gideon stared ahead. 'Do you have anyone Hamish?' he asked.

'I have,' He lightly tapped his fingers on the oak table, thinking for the correct term. 'An arrangement with Lady Applebloom.' Hamish finished.

'And besides her.' Gideon leaned forward.

Hamish paused, thinking carefully. 'Occasionally there's others.'

'I'm happy if you're happy.' Gideon admitted. 'Besides I didn't see any harm in it.'

They both shared a chuckle before falling into a comfortable silence.

'Do you know why I used to love stealing Hamish?' Gideon asked.

Hamish shook his head. 'I don't think you've ever told me.'

He smiled. 'Cause you saw something you wanted and, without complication, you just took it.'

Hamish nodded. 'If only everything was that simple.'

'Two dragon island iced teas.' Stacy plopped down the glasses in the middle of the table. 'Need me for anything else?'

'Get yourself one and join us.' Gideon insisted.

'I'm on duty.' Stacy reminded them.

'I founded this entire organisation and I command that you join us for a drink.' Gideon demanded.

Stacy sighed again. 'Alright fine, but if I get canned for this.'

'You can have a job with the garrison of the Grand Olorian Council. I know one of the Councillors that can get you an in.' Hamish pointed at himself. 'Me.'

The three drank their drinks and shared a couple of stories of close calls and mishaps from their careers. Gideon was a little light headed, old age and a short body doesn't make for the best tolerance for alcohol, however he did make it up to his quarters with relative ease. Sleep found him a not a moment after his head hit the pillow. Hamish and Stacy made quick work of taking off his shoes before leaving him in his peaceful slumber.


End file.
